


Diary Of An Angry Asian Woman

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Get dragged, Loveless Marriage, Possible OOCness, Unfaithfulness, second family, spitefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Son?” Yui felt the stinging of acid making its way up her throat. This was absurd.“Yes. The red haired little boy you saw today? That’s my child. He needs me.” He gestured to himself.
Relationships: Hirahara Randulph/Hirahara Yui
Kudos: 4





	Diary Of An Angry Asian Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the first 12 minutes of Tyler Perry's : Diary Of A Mad Black Woman.  
> I've had this stuffed away in my doc and decided to post it. Unedited. We die like men.

**March 11th.**

_Dear Diary,_

_My husband of eighteen years, this week is being honoured by the city of Sejong as the Stephanie Quimco Entrepreneur of the year. I am so proud of him. He has worked so hard._

Randulph Hirahara made his way around the party, meeting and greeting old colleagues and acquainting himself with new individuals in hopes of establishing partnerships with them in the near future. His wife, Yui, followed closely behind his towering frame as he made light conversation with each partygoer he encountered. She remained silent as she gazed at her husband’s interactions as well as half-listened to the songstress that was singing an upbeat jazzy tune onstage, supported by a pianist.

Once he was finished he gently grasped the brunette’s left hand and guided her towards their table, pulling out her seat for her like a true gentleman.

_To look at us, you would believe that we have it all together. But looks can be deceiving. Some days are good and I think he loves me. Then other days I think he doesn’t care._

“I’d never thought I would see this day. I was just saying to my wife this morning that if I died and came back, that I would want to come back as me. No, truly, it is an honour to receive the Stephanie Quimco Entrepreneur of the year award. It’s especially an honour because…”

_He is obsessed with appearances. What looks one way on the outside. Can be a totally different matter on the inside._

“There is no way...no way that I could have done any of this, without my wonderful wife of eighteen years.” The tall male gestured towards his wife who was sitting at their shared table, soon the entire place erupted with a round of applause for Yui who just smiled and waved in thanks to everyone. Randulph made his way back to his place next to Yui, placing a kiss to her temple before he took his seat.

_I don’t know this stranger I sit next to. All I know that with every dime and every business deal, he’s changed.._

A silver BMW M3 made it’s way up the circular driveway to a mansion before it slowed to a stop.

Yui turned her head to look at her husband. “How about l...run us a hot bath?” She suggested with a smile.

“I left something at the office. I have to go.” Randulph replied without skipping a beat.

Yui’s blue gaze burned into the side of her husband’s head before turning away in favor of looking at her stiletto nails.

Randulph released an irritated sigh.

“Who is she?” She asked calmly.

“When you get a job and pay one of these bills, then you can ask me questions.” He replied in a clipped tone.

“I am still your wife.” Yui answered smoothly.

“That’s cute.” The male laughed and shook his head.

“Rand..I don’t want to fight. This is your night. Let’s just enjoy it.” She looked at him with a smile, masking the hurt she felt. “Tell me what I need to do and I will do it.”

Rand turned his head to the brunette.”You really want to know what you need to do?”

Yui let a light smile touch her lips and gave a slight nod.

Rand leaned over and stretched an arm, opening the door of the vehicle. He then readjusted himself in his seat and looked her dead in the eye. “Get the hell out of my car.”

At a loss for words, Yui did as she was told and stepped out of the car.

Her icy gaze looked on as the car drove off, leaving her in the cold. The Japanese woman grabbed two fistfuls of her white dress and gracefully made her way up the stone steps that led to the front door of their house.

The next morning, Yui arose to an empty space on the other side of the bed. The body of her husband, missing.

_What a way to commence our anniversary._

Yui sat at her desk with a diary in hand, scribbling away with her Montegrappa fountain pen.

_Tell me...why do I love this man so much? Maybe if I could stop thinking about...how good things used to be...I might be able to find the strength to leave._

Yui got off of the elevator in Hirahara Corp and walked up to the receptionist.

“Hello, Mrs. Hirahara!” The woman behind the desk greeted with a polite smile.

“Good day.” Yui gave a smile in return as well as greeting the other party that stood at the desk. “Hello Jayce, how’s the wife and kids?”

“She’s good, thanks.” The male replied. With a smile.

“Well, I just wanted to drop by and bring Rand some lunch.” She lifted a basket into view.

“I can take it to him.” Jayce offered.

“Oh, no. I can do it myself, thank you.” Yui politely declined and turned to make her way towards her husband’s office, but before she could properly make one step she saw him walking down the hallway with a red haired female with a freckled face and an equally red headed child in her arms. 

Honestly..

A look of disbelief painted itself on to Yui’s face. What is this?

Randulph had a look of displeasure present on his features. “Yui.”

Yui was trying to process what was happening in front of her. Her mouth opened,trying to find the right words. “What…” She glanced at her husband.

The redhaired female spoke up. “Hi.” She started, in an Irish accent. “Norene Lochlainn.” She introduced herself while extending a palm to the japanese woman.

Yui gave the woman a once over as she extended her own hand and shook the woman’s. 

“How do you do?” Her glacial stare never once leaving the woman.

“Um..We have to go.” Norene announced as she adjusted the smiling child that was on her hip. “Ready to go home, Nol?” She smiled at her son as he nodded in reply.

“It was nice meeting you.” Norene smiled and walked off.

The husband and wife watched as the woman walked off before Yui opened her mouth.

“Is that her?” She deadpanned. “Don’t play games with me.” The brunette murmured. “Tell me Randulph, is that her?”

Randulph didn’t bother to answer her question. He glanced at the basket she was holding at her side and he leaned down to pluck it from her grasp.

“I’ll see you at home.” He informed before turning away and going back to his office.

Yui rubbed her hands together as she watched helplessly at his retreating back.

She sighed.

_Why oh...why._

Yui pulled up to the mansion where a moving truck was parked. She stepped out of her white Bentley GTC in utter confusion. She whipped her sunglasses off of her face in utter confusion.

She was witnessing a brunet male who had his hair styled into a very detailed bow to the back of his head throw her belongings into the truck.

“Excuse me..excuse me!” She got the male’s attention. “Where are you going with my things?”

“Lady, look.” He adjusted the glasses on his face but never once opening his eyes. “I’m just filling in for my cousin because he’s sick.” He bent down and lifted another box. “Somebody named Randulph Hirahara, or something like that,” He bent down to take another box. “rented this truck and told me to load it up and wait so, that’s what I’m doing.”

“No, wait!” She held up a finger. Yui had her mouth twisted in displeasure before storming up the stairs to the entrance of the mansion.

The male threw his hands in the air and shook his head in disbelief before throwing off his gloves.

“Abigail? Abigail.”

“Abigail, there is a man out there putting my things in a truck. What is going on?”

Yui marched up the stairs and saw on of the maids taking her clothes off the racks in the closet.

“Mr. Hirahara asked me to pack all your things this morning.” Abigail then gestured to a different set of clothes on another rack. “And all these clothes are from the boutique. I wish I had a man to do something like this for me.” She beamed.

Yui’s eyes fell on the clothes and marvelled at them, taking one dress in particular off the rack and admiring the design. It was maroon and sequence littered the body of the dress.

Night had fallen and Yui had styled her hair in an elaborate updo and she had dawned the dress she had liked so much earlier.

She was sitting on the living room sofa having a glass of red wine when she heard her husband pull up the driveway. She grabbed the bottle to see if it had anymore left to pour for herself but alas it was empty.

She sat up and grabbed a black box from where it sat beside her; Rand’s present.

Randulph walked through the entrance of their home. She walked up to him and presented the box to him. “Happy Anniversary.” She chirped in a singsong voice.

Randulph held up his hand and pushed away the box. “I have something to tell you.”

“Your gift first.” Yui interrupted and placed it into his hand.

Randulph took a deep breath to calm himself, his mouth set grimly into a straight line.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” He just looked at the unopened box. Uninterested.

“I thought you forgot, but I saw all the clothes...in the closet and...ta-da! Ha ha!” She gave a smile. “It’s not exactly my taste but..it’s the thought that counts. I love it.”

“Yui--”

“This one, it doesn't really fit quite right, though. I think I'm going to have to get some alterations--”

“Yui!” Randulph’s voice boomed in the silent house.

Yui gazed up at the man. His face showcasing his annoyance. She patted his chest. “You see how I keep interrupting you, honey? I only want to hear the good tonight.”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay, Rand…” Yui’s voice drifted off as she heard heels clacking on the marble floors of the house.

She shifted to the side of the towering male to see that red haired female, Norene. In her house.

“What is that female doing here?” Her hardened gaze staring at the man.

“I asked her to come.” Was his answer.

“Randulph...what is going on?” Yui’s voice raised an octave or two.

“Is she wearing the dress that I just picked out?” Norene’s voice rang out.

“What?!” Yui bellowed. What was going on here?

Randulph rolled his left shoulder. “There’s no easy way to say this...but out marriage..has run its course. It’s over.”

This...this had to be a joke.

“What are you trying to say?” She said breathlessly.

“It’s over.” He stressed on every last syllable.

“Randulph!”

“Yui, don’t act so surprised! I mean, I haven’t touched you in over a year.” He brushed his hands together. Yui shook her head and walked a few steps away but Rand took a few steps forward. “I haven’t been happy for years.”

“Eighteen years, and you think you can just come in here and end it like this? Randulph, what am I supposed to do without you?” Yui raised a palm to her forehead. This was unbelievable.

“You’re a bright girl. You can figure it out.” He replied smoothly.

“Rand...please.” Yui had a defeated look on her face.

“Don’t tell me you’re not one of those grovelling, weak begging types.” Norene voiced.

“Norene. Let me handle this.” Randulph held up a hand to silence the redhead. Norene rolled her eyes but walked off to the side.

“You are not leaving.” Yui said with a finality in her tone.

Rand raised a bushy eyebrow. “No...I’m not leaving. But you are. There’s a truck outside. It’s full of gas,and I hired a man to take you anywhere you want to go.”

“And I can’t keep treating her like this!” He turned and gestured to Norene. “And my child..Not seeing his father every night. I’m staying here and there.” He ran a hand through his dark locks.

“Son?” Yui felt the stinging of acid making its way up her throat. This was absurd.

“Yes. The red haired little boy you saw today? That’s my child. He needs _me_.” He gestured to himself.

“Randulph..” Yui whispered as she shook her head. “It’s me…How can you do this to me. How can you do this to me?” She pulled a fist to her chest. God. Everything was happening so fast. How did her life turn into this?

“Goodbye, Yui. Now be a lady and leave quietly.” He dismissed her.

“No.” She shook her head.

Randulph was taken aback by her resistance. “No? You would’ve never had any of this if it wasn’t for me. Now you better get out of here before I lose my temper.” Randulph warned.

“No!” Yui screeched. “No, I am not leaving!” Not after all these years. Not after all the shit she’s went through.

She backed away but Randulph stalked forward.Having none of her shit. She fell onto the sofa and he grabbed her wrists while she tried to fight him off. “You’re leaving all right.” He pulled her off of the sofa and she fell to the ground. She tried to fight him off but her just dragged her across the floor as she flailed.

“Get up! Get up!” Rand ordered as she still tried to resist. The male sighed through his nose as he kept dragging her through to the door.

Norene walked to the center on the room a he watched as Yui was getting dragged. A smug look on her face.

Randulph released Yui for a moment to pry the door open and she used that small window of opportunity to try to escape but he grabbed her around the torso and tried pulling her out the rest of the doorway. One of her arms accidentally hit him in the face before gripping onto the door frame. “What are you doing?” He grunted in annoyance.

The moving man was looking at the scene unfolding before him in complete awe. He shook his head. “Oh my god, what the hell have they gotten me into?”

Randulph finally got her through the door and dumped her in a heap on the ground. He went back into the door before Yui could right herself.

He slammed the door in her face and quickly locked it.

Yui pounded on the door.

”Randulph! Randulph! Randulph!” Her voice finally gave out as she was reduced to a sobbing mess.


End file.
